Resident Evil: What the! I'm doomed
by Albert J. Wesker
Summary: Okay, I’ve taken the self insertion fic idea and thrown it into a blender. Join Sara A. Wesker, I can’t give you her real name here, and Leon S. Kennedy as they go through the lovely games only to mess things up. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Resident Evil: What the...I'm doomed!

**Prologue**

_The _ _Island_

**Leon****'s POV**

I've been walking around this messed up island for hours now trying to find where Ashley is, I really need to put a bell or something on her. This is the third time I've lost her. At this rate I'm never going to get anything done, why did they send only me again? This girl requires more then one person watching over her. Walking along I hardly notice the building until I hit it. Ouch...that really hurt. Looking up I let out a sigh in frustration. What the hell was this building doing here? I mean it wasn't on the map I was given...okay so I took it from the merchant. Not like he'll need it. Not thinking much about it I walked in and to my surprise I walked into someone's house.

"What the...!" This can't be good.

Soon I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, aiming my gun I wait for them to step into view. But once they do I end up lowering my gun at the sight of this girl holding a bat. She didn't hesitate to turn around and try and hit me. But I was somewhat faster then she was, plus I had the gun. Now we're looking at each other, trying to figure out something. Hmm, not bad. She's about my height and age, shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, wearing plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and her expression was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Okay, just so you know that the RE Convention is in the state of Florida this year, so I suggest you get out of here before I mess up all your hard work!" What was her problem and what in god's good name was she talking about!

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just looking for Ashley Graham." She just looks at me before she started to laugh at me. What was with all the women I meet! Could I at least bump into someone that was normal.

"Sure you are, pal. If you're Leon S. Kennedy then I'm truly Albert Wesker's sister, Sara A. Wesker!"

I soon felt my left eye twitch. "Albert Wes--" Was all I got as she was swigging the bat so that I would slowly move to the door.

"Alright, out you go!" Cautiously opening the door she soon stopped. "What the...!"

Turning around I see a forest instead of the island I was on. "There is something seriously wrong with this door." She just glared at me.

With a fake gasp she says, "Really, Captain Obvious?" Okay, so that was really stupid to say, but I'm allowed them.

As we walked out the door to see if we were both on something I turn around to see that the house is now gone. Just perfect.

_Raccoon_ _Forest_

**Sara A. Wesker's POV**

Well, this was some weird trip. So there I was on my way to write another story when I find this freak dressed up as Leon S. Kennedy in my house. Now, I'm in the forest that could only be from RE 0. I never did like that game, but this wasn't right. What I mean is that neither Leon nor I should be here, right? Wait...did I just refer to him as Leon? I think I'm going insane. Looking over at him I let out a sigh in frustration and start to walk off in the general direction I think will take me to the normal world.

"Hey I think we should stick together!" His voice reflected how piss and annoyed he was. Maybe he was Leon.

Rolling my eyes I came to a stop amazingly in front of the Ecliptic Express. Looking around I expected Rebecca Chambers to appear and start asking questions, but she never came. With a shrug I walk over to the door with Leon behind me. To my surprise the door was locked, was this part of the game or was it that I just didn't know how to open a frigging door? Whatever the case might be Leon went to open it when it opened by itself. Looking at each other we didn't say a word as we walked in.

The place didn't look anything like the game which was weird, but I really didn't care about that just that I was here with Leon. I mean it's not like this is real, I must be dreaming. Well it didn't matter cause I was here and I might as well play along. Going over to the right I had expected to be attacked by a few zombies, but nothing happened. Guess they're waiting for Rebecca to get here. Anyways, once I got to the other side I found the door to be locked. Something tells me we're not supposed to go this way. Walking back I could see that Leon was lost in thought, I kind of don't blame him.

"Sar--"

"Call me Sara A. Wesker and I will personally guarantee that you will have no chance of having children."

The look on his face was priceless, "Okay then what do I call you?"

Thinking about it, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him my real name. "Call me, Samantha Davies or Sam."

He had a smile on his face. "Okay, Sam. See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

I just shrugged and walked over to the door. Once we got close to the stairs the train jerked sending me into the rail and Leon well, through the door and on his ass. I couldn't help but laugh at this; I mean it was too funny. But I stopped only cause of the pain I was having. Looking up I see someone running down the stairs and yes you got it. It was none other then Billy Coen.

He looked at me then at Leon, "Who the hell are you two!"

---End of Chapter 1---

Albert J. Wesker: Okay I hope you like this chapter.

Sara: What the hell am I doing in you're story?

Albert: Cause I'm too good to be in it. Plus I don't like you.

Sara: Well that's a lame excuse.

Albert: (Eye twitches) Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Later.


End file.
